Distractions
by easiertolie
Summary: Ryan and Esposito catch Castle and Beckett in the break room and for once they're actually interrupting. ONE-SHOT.


**Distractions**

...

"I don't like this."

"Bro, she'll get more out of him without you in there," Esposito said, clapping his hand on Castle's shoulder. "She's fine."

"Yeah," Castle sighed, running a hand down his face.

He still didn't like the way their suspect, Joey Dornan, was looking at Kate. There was something in the man's eyes he didn't care for. Castle most certainly didn't trust him. Dornan was currently on the wrong end of a murder charge.

The guy was disrespectful at best. Castle hands were fisted at his sides and shaking. He knew he was overreacting. She knew what she was doing and she was damn good at her job. But that did nothing to stifle the barbaric need to defend and protect her.

_Especially_ now.

She would kick his ass if he even tried. So he watched, jaw clenched.

...

The mood shifted quickly and without warning. Kate went from being in complete control of the room to having two hands clenched around her throat.

"You stupid bitch-" the man spat.

She could hear the commotion behind the glass as she tried to pry his hands from her neck, gasping for air. He was so close she could feel his breath skirting across her cheek.

And then he was gone. She coughed and turned to see Castle throwing Dornan against the wall. The suspect's head slamming into the concrete with a loud crack.

She couldn't move, frozen, in shock. Her neck was throbbing, breath shallow. She heard the boys crash in after Castle, pulling him off the suspect, but not before Castle's fist connected with the man's jaw.

This was not good. _Shit._

"Beckett, are you OK?"

Ryan was looking at her, waiting for an answer. She saw that Dornan had been handcuffed and shoved to the ground. Espo was pushing Castle out of the room with his free arm, telling him to go cool off.

Rick looked back at her, face still tight with anger, but his eyes softening when they found hers. He stole one more glance at Dornan before stalking out into the bullpen.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," she said, voice hoarse. She rubbed at her neck and winced when she applied too much pressure. "I'm just gonna..." she murmured pointing toward the door.

"Yeah, we got him."

...

She found Castle in the break room.

He was facing the counter, hands shaking as he prepared two cups of tea.

She approached him slowly, trying not to startle him. She could see the tension across his shoulders, the stiff angle of his neck.

"Hey," she called softly as she wound her arms around his waist, pressing her face between his shoulder blades.

The tension immediately dissipated, melting from his body.

"Hey. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have punched him."

She grinned against his back, kissing the base of his neck.

"Yeah, probably not..."

Castle dropped the tea bags he'd been dunking repeatedly to grip her forearms.

"Are you OK?" He asked, pulling her in front of him, pressing her back against the counter.

He gently trailed his fingers across the darkening skin of her neck, the faint outlines of fingers emerging.

"I'm going to kill him," he ground out, hands still gentle against her skin.

"I'm fine, baby," she murmured, pushing his hair off his forehead. He leaned into her touch, dropping his head to steal a quick kiss.

She narrowed her eyes at him for breaking her rule, but he just shrugged. There was nothing that could have stopped him from kissing her right then.

It was no secret that they were together. Everyone knew, even Gates. They were the picture of professionalism while at the precinct, so the captain really had no reason to object. And she didn't.

He reached behind her and handed her a cup of tea.

She took a careful sip and grimaced. He grinned, as her nose scrunched in disgust.

"You don't have to drink this stuff too," she mumbled around another sip.

"Sure I do..." he said taking a sip, "...at least in front of you."

After two more small sips Kate gave up, dumping the rest in the sink. She leaned back against the counter and sighed.

Castle set his mug back on the counter, before bracing a hand on either side of her hips, leaning in close.

"Are you _sure_ you're OK?" he asked, eyes searching for any signs of deception.

A smile tugged at her lips.

A few weeks ago this over protective act would have driven her insane. It was amazing how a piece of plastic with two lines, instead of one, could change everything.

"Yes," she nodded, letting the smile spread. "_We_ are fine."

His hand dropped from the counter top, finding her well hidden, but growing middle. His large palm covered it easily.

"You need to tell Gates, at least," he said, his thumb rubbing across the top of the small bump.

She nodded. They were trying to keep it between them, at least for a little while longer. And, she _had_ been pulling back in the field as subtly as possible, letting Ryan or Esposito go first at take-downs.

"Yeah, I know," she sighed. "I hope Gates doesn't kick you out."

Castle's brow furrowed, head cocked to the side.

"For getting you pregnant?" he asked, confused.

Kate laughed, unable to stop it.

"No. For punching that guy in the face," she said, still smiling.

"Oh, yeah. That makes more sense," he said, with a small grin. "Nobody, messes with my baby mama."

Kate shook her head, eyes rolling, before leaning in to wipe that smug smile off her boyfriend's face.

She'd noticed the blinds were closed when she found him in here, so when he wrapped his arms around her and pried open her mouth she just went with it. They'd been having a hard time keeping their hands off each other ever since they'd found out, and after everything that'd just happened, she was sick of holding back.

Castle pressed her further into the counter, crowding into her. His hands gripped her hips, keeping her flush with him. Her hands slid up his chest and into his hair, holding him where she wanted him.

"Are we interrupting something?"

Castle pulled back, both of their heads snapping toward the door, where Ryan and Esposito stood watching.

"Yes," they both replied simultaneously.

"Well, the Captain wants to see you both," Esposito said, nose scrunched.

"It's like catching your Mom and Dad making out," Ryan mumbled to his partner, shaking his head in mock disgust.

"Yeah, not cool, bro," Esposito agreed.

Kate narrowed her eyes at the boys, shoving Castle back so she could escape their attention.

Castle fixed his shirt, which had been half pulled from his pants, with a smirk and tried to follow. Esposito put a hand up, stopping him.

"Seriously dude, she's like our sister. Not here," Ryan said, while Espo nodded in agreement.

"What you just saw over there," he said pointing toward the counter, "saves lives."

Ryan and Esposito glanced at each other, both visibly confused.

"More specifically, your lives," Castle said, eyes dancing as he slid past them. "Otherwise you, Ryan?" he called over his shoulder, "might be short a kneecap."

"Castle!" Kate called from just outside Gates' door, catching the surprise on Ryan and Esposito's faces.

"Yeah, coming," he answered. "So, I'm going to kiss her, whenever, wherever I want," he said, smirking.

...

a/n: Short, fluffy one-shot that came from me wanting Ryan and Espo to find out how they had distracted that guard, because I'm pretty sure that kiss wasn't in the police report.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
